Invincible
by xXMissEllieDavisXx
Summary: "As Nate stared at the smiling Serena he really believed she was invincible." Oneshot. N/S, slight C/B. Rated T for Character Death


**A/N: I was bored and I had time so I made this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl! **

"_Serena, be careful!" a 12 year old Nate Archibald called out._

_ "I'm fine Natie," a 12 year old Serena Van der Woodsen replied, balancing on the top of the monkey bars at the park._

_ "If you fall you'll get hurt," Nate argued._

_ "Well I won't get hurt," the blond paused, turning towards Nate._

_ "Cause I'm invincible," she added with a smile. And he really believed it. As Nate stared at the smiling Serena he really believed she was invincible.  
____

"I'm sorry. We've done everything we can but… Miss Van der Woodsen is gone," the doctor said.

_Serena is gone._

Nate refused to believe it. He refused to believe Serena, the girl he loved, was gone. She was supposed to be invincible. He heard Blair sob and watched as Chuck acted very un-Chuck like and hugged the brunette tightly. Lily didn't cry but she stared at the doctor with eyes as though she was expecting him to smile and tell them he was joking. Erik had his head buried in his hands and Nate was pretty sure the young Van der Woodsen was crying. Nate himself wanted to cry and was sure the only reason why he wasn't was because he was in shock. Serena Van der Woodsen was gone. Forever.  
_

"_Natie, come up here!" a 13 year old Serena said.__ Nate, 13, grinned up at Serena. _

_"Blair you too!" Serena called over to the 13 year old brunette._

_ "No thanks," Blair said, not bothering to look up from her book._

_ "C'mon B! Nate is-" Serena was cut off as she suddenly let out a gasp. Both Blair and Nate looked up just in time to see Serena falling off the tree she had climbed and hurtling downwards._

_ "Serena!" Blair screamed as Serena's lithe body hit the ground with a low thud. But Serena bounced up, seeming unfazed._

_ "That was fun. Let's do it again!" the blond grinned._

_ "You sure your not hurt?" Nate asked._

_ "I'm fine Nate," she replied, tossing her blond hair behind her shoulders._

_ "But-"_

_ "I'm invincible, remember?" Serena cut him off. Nate grinned at her._

_ "Of course I remember," he said.  
__

Nate swallowed hard. Why had Serena passed so fast? She still had a full life ahead of her! And now she was gone, all because of one mistake she made of standing in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hey guys. How's Serena?" Jenny asked, casually walking into the hospital's waiting room with Dan and Rufus. _And it was Jenny's fault Serena was there._ Nate remembered, almost bitterly.

"Serena's gone," Blair replied softly. Jenny's eyes filled with tears as Dan slung a comforting arm around her shoulder. Rufus was already by Lily, whispering words of comfort to the crying mother. Nate sighed as he remembered what happened earlier today that lead to this.  
_

"_Ugh…what are we doing here S?" Blair asked, disgust plastered on her face._

_ "It's Rufus's art show B and Jenny says I have to come since he's going to be my dad soon," Serena replied, looking around excitedly. Nate didn't care where Serena wanted to go, as sappy as it sounded he would follow Serena anywhere. _

_"Just cause he's going to be your new dad doesn't mean we have to come," the brunette said._

_ "Of course we do B," the blond answered back._

_ "C'mon Natie! I wanna look there!" Serena pointed at a painting on the wall._

_ "Your only picking that one to see just cause no one's around it and you feel sorry for it," Blair rolled her eyes._

_ "How do you feel sorry for a painting?" Nate asked. He doesn't know why but they both look at Serena then, just as a car crashed through the wall. Right where Serena was. As the car hit Serena, her body flew back and crashed into the refreshment table. Some people ran to the driver and some, which was most of the people, ran towards Serena. _

_"Somebody call the ambulance!" someone yelled before Nate and Blair could go to their friend's body. The driver looked drunk but otherwise unhurt so Nate was sure that the ambulance was for Serena. And that worried him. Next thing he knew the art show was interrupted and there were several people from the hospital surrounding Serena. Blair was already calling everyone to meet them at the hospital and Nate was already calling for a taxi. Soon Lily, Chuck, Blair, and Nate were at the hospital, awaiting to hear what happened to Serena.  
__

"We're truly sorry for your loss Mrs. Van der Woodsen," the doctor apologized awkwardly. After moments of silence he left the room. At the moment the shock of Serena's death wore off and he realized he had never even gotten to tell her how he felt about her. And he never could. He suddenly found himself angry at Serena. She had lied. She wasn't invincible as she said she was. She was gone, and earlier than she should have. He thought that she was selfish. She was causing everyone so much sorrow. Lily had lost her daughter, Erik had lost the person he could confide in and his sister, Blair had lost her best friend, Chuck had lost his step-sister and one of his few close friends, and Nate had lost the girl he loved. And he learned she lied and was never invincible.  
_

_R.I.P._

**Serena Van der Woodsen**

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend  
__

After the funeral and after Serena was buried Lily, Erik, Blair, Chuck, and Nate all came to visit Serena's gravesite. Lily and Erik left first, unable to look at the tombstone that was proof of Serena's death any longer. Then Blair and Chuck left, the couple left mostly because Blair started to tear. After they left Nate grabbed the permanent pen in his pocket and wrote something on the tombstone before he left himself.

_R.I.P_

**Serena Van der Woodsen-****The Invincible Girl**

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend, __**Lover**_


End file.
